


Einseitig

by crazywalls



Series: Tumblr Prompt Ficlets [16]
Category: The Three Investigators | Die drei ??? - Various Authors
Genre: Enemies to Friends, Friendship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Sharing Clothes, Tumblr Prompt, Unrequited Love, aromantic Justus, or something hell idk what they are, sad skinny but this time cause he can't have who he wants, very implied though, with benefits
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25716202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazywalls/pseuds/crazywalls
Summary: Auch wenn Skinny es sich nicht eingestehen will, läuft das, was er mit Justus hat, eindeutig nicht so wie geplant. Justus scheint da allerdings anderer Meinung zu sein.
Relationships: Jupiter Jones | Justus Jonas/E. Skinner Norris
Series: Tumblr Prompt Ficlets [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720927
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Einseitig

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheWolfPrince](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWolfPrince/gifts).



> Prompt: "Love is overrated."

Skinny saß auf dem Dach und ließ die Beine baumeln. So früh am Morgen war er normalerweise noch gar nicht wach, aber mit dem leise schnarchenden Satzzeichen neben ihm hatte er nicht mehr schlafen können. Normalerweise verschwand Justus spätestens im Morgengrauen, aber letzte Nacht war er vor Erschöpfung eingeschlafen und irgendwie hatte Skinny es nicht über sich gebracht, ihn zu wecken und aus seiner Wohnung zu werfen. Nicht nachdem er gesehen hatte, wie aufgebracht und mitgenommen Justus bei ihm aufgetaucht war.

Leise klickte das Feuerzeug und einen Moment später sog Skinny Rauch in seine Lungen. Gedankenverloren beobachtete er, wie die ersten Nachbarn zu ihren sinnlosen Frühschichten in ihren unbedeutenden Jobs aufbrachen. Er sollte Mitleid mit ihnen haben, aber wenn er ehrlich mit sich war, war sein eigenes Leben auch nicht besser.

„Morgen.“

Die Stimme hinter ihm riss ihn aus seinen trüben Gedanken und er drehte sich zum Fenster.

„Du hättest mich wecken können.“

Skinny zuckte mit den Achseln, tat so, als sei es ihm gleichgültig, ob das Satzzeichen hier übernachtete oder nicht. „Du musst dir ‘ne Ausrede überlegen, warum du um die Uhrzeit aus meinem Haus kommst und in dieser Gegend rumläufst, nicht ich.“

„Eine Ausrede ist in der Tat keine schlechte Idee“, gab Justus zurück und fuhr sich durch die dunklen Haare.

„Solange das jetzt nicht zur Gewohnheit wird...“ Skinny wusste selbst nicht, wie er den Satz beenden sollte.

Justus schüttelte den Kopf, während er seine Boxershorts zurecht zupfte. „Keine Sorge.“

Irgendwie musste Skinny sich beschäftigen, denn er merkte, wie er schon wieder unruhig mit dem Feuerzeug in seiner Tasche spielte. Eine blöde neue Angewohnheit, die erst vor wenigen Wochen zum Vorschein gekommen war. „Kaffee?“, fragte er und das Satzzeichen nickte stumm.

Nur heute, sagte Skinny sich. Nur ausnahmsweise. Damit auch Justus das auch wusste, fügte er hinzu: „Aber glaub bloß nicht, dass das jetzt jedes Mal so abläuft, klar?“

„Natürlich.“

Mit der heißen Tasse in der Hand hockte Skinny sich kurz darauf aufs Fensterbrett. Justus zog es vor, sich gegen die schmale Küchenzeile zu lehnen, und sie nippten schweigend an ihrem Kaffee.

Skinny starrte in den Himmel, der sich langsam von orange zu rosa färbte. Sonnenuntergänge waren ihm definitiv lieber aus Sonnenaufgänge, allein schon wegen der Uhrzeit. Und weil er abends nicht so verdammt gefühlsduselig war. Immerhin hatte er sich vorhin schon dabei erwischt, wie er dem Satzzeichen beinahe das zerzauste Haar aus der Stirn gestrichen hatte. Und jetzt machte seine Anwesenheit ihn schon wieder nervös. Irgendetwas stimmte ganz und gar nicht mit ihm.

„Das hier ist keine... _Beziehung_ “, stellte er klar, wobei ihm das letzte Wort nur schwer über die Lippen kam. Beziehung. Er. Eigentlich kaum auszudenken. Eigentlich...

„Liebe ist sowieso überbewertet“, erwiderte Justus leise und zuckte die Schultern. Wenn er von Skinnys plötzlicher Aussage überrascht war, versteckte er es hervorragend.

Um nichts sagen zu müssen, nahm Skinny einen Schluck von seinem Kaffee, der inzwischen nur noch lauwarm war. Liebe. Er hätte es nicht einmal ausgesprochen. Andererseits war er froh über Justus‘ direkte Art, die Nüchternheit, mit der er es gesagt hatte. Sie hatten beide gewusst, worauf sie sich einließen, als das ganze angefangen hatte. Aber irgendwann war etwas schief gelaufen, da war Skinny sich sicher. Er konnte sich bloß nicht erklären warum, egal, wie sehr er sich den Kopf darüber zerbrach.

Nachdem Justus seine Tasse ausgetrunken hatte, sprang er kurz unter die Dusche. Wenige Minuten später tauchte er wieder auf, nur mit einem Handtuch um die Hüften, und sammelte seine Klamotten vom Boden. Angewidert betrachtete er sein T-Shirt, das eingesaut neben dem Bett lag.

„Kannst eins von meinen haben“, bot Skinny an, ohne überhaupt nachzudenken.

In Justus‘ Blick lag Erstaunen, und Skinny wünschte fast, er könnte den Satz zurücknehmen, aber dafür war es zu spät. „Hab was, das dir passen sollte“, nuschelte er stattdessen und drückte sich an ihm vorbei ins Schlafzimmer.

Sein Schrank beherbergte ein einziges Chaos, aber nach einigem Suchen streiften seine Finger endlich das richtige Shirt. Der Stoff war dünn und er hatte es seit Jahren nicht mehr getragen, da es ihm zu groß war. Aber Justus müsste es passen.

Dankbar nahm der Erste Detektiv das dunkle Shirt entgegen und zog es sich über den Kopf. Sein eigenes Oberteil hatte er in den Rucksack gestopft, mit dem er angekommen war. Fast wollte Skinny fragen, was sich sonst noch so alles darin befand, aber er biss sich auf die Zunge. Es ging ihn nichts an, genauso wenig wie es das Satzzeichen anging, woher dieses Shirt stammte.

„Jetzt brauchst du echt ‘ne verdammt gute Ausrede, wieso du so in Little Rampart rumrennst.“

Justus lächelte halbherzig, schlang den Rucksack über eine Schulter und verabschiedete sich, dann schwang auch schon die Wohnungstür hinter ihm zu. Skinny wusste, dass er irgendwann wieder vor genau dieser Tür auftauchen würde – in ein paar Tagen, ein paar Wochen vielleicht, das konnte er nie einschätzen. Und er hasste sich dafür, dass ein kleiner Teil in ihm hoffte, dass Justus ihn eher früher als später wieder aufsuchte.

Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen kletterte Skinny zurück aufs Dach und steckte sich die nächste Zigarette an. Er sah Justus hinterher, wie er in dem schwarzen Shirt die Straße entlanglief und immer kleiner wurde.

_Bonus (‘cause I didn’t want it to be super depressing):_

Die kleine Bucht unterhalb der Felsen war so gut abgeschirmt, dass sie vom Festland aus nicht zu erkennen war. Die drei Detektive hatten sie ganz für sich allein, und Justus genoss die Ruhe. Sie waren tauchen gewesen und hatten anschließend eine Angel ausgeworfen, obwohl keiner von ihnen wirklich glaubte, dass sie etwas fangen würden. Nun lagen sie an dem winzigen Strand und ließen sich die Sonne auf die Rücken brennen. Während Justus ein Buch las und Bob in einem Musikmagazin blätterte, richtete Peter das Fernglas auf den Horizont.

„Meine Güte, manche Leute denken echt, dass sie auf einem Boot völlig ungestört sind und machen können, was sie wollen.“

„Vielleicht solltest du aufhören, Leute heimlich durchs Fernglas zu beobachten“, meinte Bob trocken.

Peter schnaubte und legte das Fernglas in den Sand. „Die kann ich sogar ohne Fernglas beobachten, so nah sind die. Nur am Rummachen, als wären sie in den Flitterwochen oder so. Fast schon ekelhaft.“

„Schau halt nicht hin“, schaltete Justus sich ein, während er zur nächsten Seite blätterte.

„Meint ihr, wir werden auch mal so?“, fragte Peter und holte sich eine Cola aus der Kühlbox. „An irgendeinem Partner quasi festgewachsen?“

Bob setzte sich in den Schneidersitz und klappte die Zeitschrift zu. „Ach was, diese Art von Beziehung ist doch eh völlig überbewertet. Oder was meinst du, Just?“ Er streckte die Hand aus und Peter reichte ihm die Colaflasche.

„Liebe ist überbewertet“, erklärte Justus fest, und Peter grinste ihn an.

Wer brauchte schon eine romantische Beziehung und Liebe, wenn er die besten Freunde der Welt hatte?

**Author's Note:**

> Dieser Promptfill kam dank TheWolfPrinces ask zustande https://crazy-walls.tumblr.com/post/625553177162416128 - merci :)


End file.
